<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When one ending leads to a new beginning... by hkandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132707">When one ending leads to a new beginning...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi'>hkandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Community: kakairu_fest, Date Night, Festivals, First Dates, Gen, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Results!, Teamwork makes the dreamwork, When you lose but still win..., wagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer shinobi competition comes to an end and the results are announced, and Iruka and Kakashi have a date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When one ending leads to a new beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last submission for this series and for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event overall!</p><p>Written for the prompt date night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p><p> </p><p>The week passed by in a blur, as the village was abuzz with the upcoming competition results. Wagers and bets were placed for who would place where, or who would have scored more than others.</p><p>Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai had, as Raidou had suggested, placed a friendly wager on their teams amongst each other, and whichever team scored highest would win. Gai was invited to join them but declined, shouting that since his team had been genin for longer, they had an unfair advantage over the newer graduates.</p><p>He had, however, agreed to help Team 7, and ensured Kakashi was on time to meet his genin at their bench.</p><p>"Another mission completed!" Gai laughed as he patted Kakashi on the shoulder. "Your sensei, on time, in one piece, ready for the festivities! See you there!" he said, leaving to meet his own team.</p><p>Kakashi looked at his genin and frowned under his mask. "You really enlisted his help?"</p><p>They shrugged.</p><p>"You don't have a good track record of being on time," Sasuke pointed out.</p><p>"Especially for festivals," Sakura added. "Remember at the start of the competition?"</p><p>It was Kakashi's turn to shrug, but his team didn't pay him any mind.</p><p>"Let's go!" Naruto said, punching the air. "We have to pick up Iruka-sensei, and then we can go!"</p><p>They began to walk to Hokage Tower to pick up their teammate, and waited outside for about fifteen minutes before Iruka came out, with a few other shinobi.</p><p>"I'm just saying, Ko," Iruka said to his friend. "Your team was strong, sure, but you guys were kind of sloppy. I told you not to let Anko lead you," he said, shaking his head.</p><p>"But she's a tokubetsu, what choice did we have?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ru," Izumo complained, "our hands were tied. Literally, once. She thought it would be a team bonding exercise...."</p><p>Iruka laughed and waved at Team 7. "Sounds like our team bonding exercises went a lot smoother."</p><p>"I'll bet they did," Izumo said in a low tone. "Especially between you and Hatake?"</p><p>Iruka hissed at him to be quiet as they approached Team 7.</p><p>"Care to bet on it all?" Kotetsu asked, greeting Kakashi and the genin. "Do you believe in your team that much?"</p><p>Iruka looked at them. Kakashi blinked back, and the genin looked up at him with eager eyes. He smiled. "Of course I do!"</p><p>"Fine," Izumo said, grinning. "If you don't place in the top three, you're buying us dinner tomorrow."</p><p>"I have plans tomorrow," Iruka said, and Kakashi smirked under his mask.</p><p>"Fine," Kotetsu said. "Monday."</p><p>"But there's a lot of genin teams," Sakura commented. "Top three is a really small number in comparison."</p><p>Kotetsu and Izumo looked at Iruka, who shrugged.</p><p>"Guess it's good I believe in us so much, huh?" Iruka asked, and Sakura and Naruto cheered, and Sasuke nodded. "But when we place in the top three, dinner and drinks are on you guys."</p><p>"Deal!" they said, shaking on it, and they all began to walk to the festival, with the other men soon running ahead to find Anko.</p><p>"Isn't this so fun!" Sakura sighed as they approached the festival. "It's so much more...festive...than the first one!"</p><p>"And bigger!" Naruto agreed. "More food to eat!"</p><p>They entered under a festive arch and walked around, looking at the different booths and grabbing a snack.</p><p>"There's a big mix of shinobi and civilian," Sasuke observed. "I'm surprised."</p><p>Iruka smiled. "Well, the competition involved civilians, don't forget. Plus, it's nice to have an end of summer event like this."</p><p>"Like a big summer bash!" Naruto agreed. "It's too bad that summer is ending, but at least we don't have school soon! Uh...no offense, Iruka-sensei!"</p><p>Iruka laughed. "None taken."</p><p>"I'm excited for the end of summer," Sakura smiled. "Autumn will be here, and soon it will be time for sweaters, and the leaves will change!"</p><p>"And fall and winter missions," Sasuke said. "I need to look into my winter gear..."</p><p>"And hot drinks in front of warm fires," Iruka sighed, bumping Kakashi's shoulder with his own as they walked behind the genin, and was met with a wink.</p><p>"Is that a promise?" Kakashi asked quietly, and Iruka laughed.</p><p>They walked around more before heading to the main stage area, where there was a large display surrounding all of the seats and standing areas. Pictures of the teams were on display, along with pictures taken during different events.</p><p>They laughed as they looked at all the pictures. The obstacle course. Rescue the cat missions. Team meals. Genin-adult swaps. Relay races. Tired teams. Laughing judges.</p><p>"Let's get good seats!" Naruto suggested, and they made their way over, grabbing seats behind Team 10.</p><p>"How do you think you did?" Naruto asked, and Shikamaru yawned.</p><p>"Who cares, I'm just glad it's over!"</p><p>Ino flipped her ponytail and narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "I'm sure we did better than you!"</p><p>"Ha! In your dreams!" Sakura said, glaring at her. "We were amazing!"</p><p>Iruka smiled, and Kakashi sighed.</p><p>"Since the competition is over, I can read in public, again, right?"</p><p>"Like you ever stopped," Sasuke muttered, and Asuma laughed.</p><p>"Some team you have there," the bearded jonin said, shaking his head.</p><p>Soon, the area was full, and the main judges could be seen taking their seats.</p><p>"It's starting!" Naruto shouted, and for once, no one minded his high volume.</p><p>The Hokage took to the stage.</p><p>"Is the competition really done?" he sighed, and the crowd laughed. "On my side, it felt all too fast, but I'm sure for our fierce competitors, it was quite the journey. Regardless of how you rank, I want to applaud each team for your participation. We tested your minds and bodies, strengths and weaknesses, in ways I'm sure you both did and did not expect. And even more so for our genin teams, who were given rather...unusual...ways to earn points at times. And, need I remind you, all teams competed while maintaining all regular duties and responsibilities. Congratulations to everyone, you are all valued shinobi of Konoha!"</p><p>The crowd cheered, and the chuunin-jonin teams were announced first, with all-jonin teams taking the top spots.</p><p>"No surprise there!" someone shouted, and the crowd laughed.</p><p>"We're next!" Sakura and Ino squealed, and their teams sat straighter.</p><p>Third place was announced, a genin team from Gai's team's academy year.</p><p>Sasuke sighed and sat back. "I don't think we're making it higher than third, so we're out."</p><p>"We'll win, believe it!" Naruto shouted.</p><p>"Second place goes to --" the Hokage read, and Sakura, sat between Naruto and Sasuke, grabbed their hands. The boys looked in surprise at their held hands, then followed Sakura's gaze to the stage...</p><p>Iruka nudged Kakashi, who was sat between Iruka and Naruto, and nodded towards the genin, holding back a laugh.</p><p>Kakashi looked and rolled his eye dramatically.</p><p>However, second place went to a much older genin team, as did first place.</p><p>Team 7 sat back, deflated, and Iruka leaned past Kakashi.</p><p>"You still did great!" the teacher said, but the genin sighed.</p><p>"Maa, there's still some extra announcements," Kakashi reminded them. "Maybe we'll win the teamwork award?" he joked.</p><p>Instead, to their surprise, they won for "most improved on the obstacle course."</p><p>Iruka and the genin stood and cheered when it was announced, with Sakura and Naruto jumping up and down. </p><p>Other awards were announced, and soon the crowds were dispersing to enjoy the festival again.</p><p>"So there, Ino-pig," Sakura taunted. "We won an award!"</p><p>"Big whoop," Ino sneered. "You only got it because you did so terrible on the obstacle course the first time! You were so slow!"</p><p>"It was raining!" Naruto pointed out. "We got caught in mud up to our chests! Anyone would have been slow in that weather!"</p><p>"An award is an award," Sasuke commented. "Come on, let's go see the other rankings," he said to his team, and the genin from both teams rushed over to the scoreboards where the full rankings were listed, the adults following them.</p><p>There, they ran into Team 8.</p><p>"Ready to lose to me and my team?" Kurenai said, as they crowded around, trying to see the final scores.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>Asuma frowned.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged.</p><p>Team 7 cheered!</p><p>"Yes! Fifth place!" Naruto shouted.</p><p>"Take that!" Sakura said gleefully.</p><p>"Not bad," Sasuke said. "Best of our academy class."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Kiba said. "Whatever. We placed in the top ten at least," he said, and Hinata nodded.</p><p>"At least we were ahead of your team," Ino said.</p><p>"And my youthful students placed fourth!" Gai boomed, clapping Genma on the back.</p><p>"Not too shabby," Genma said, smiling around his senbon.</p><p>"Looks like I won," Kakashi boasted to Kurenai and Asuma, who begrudgingly nodded.</p><p>"And I guess I'm paying for dinner Monday," Iruka laughed, waving at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were at the chuunin-jonin team board.</p><p>"Who's hungry?" Choji asked, and the genin ran off, leaving the adults to celebrate together.</p><p>They headed to the main food area and grabbed dinner and drinks, pushing a few tables together to sit and celebrate the event for a bit.</p><p>Soon, Gai was called away by Lee, and Genma went off to play some games.</p><p>"Let's go try our hand too," Kurenai suggested to Asuma, who agreed.</p><p>She winked at Kakashi and Iruka as they left the two men alone.</p><p>"Want to walk around too?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded.</p><p>They walked around more, watched Genma lose at a game (badly), and got tea, sitting on a bench to enjoy it as the decorative festival lights turned on in the evening light.</p><p>"This was fun," Iruka sighed.</p><p>"Tonight?" Kakashi asked.</p><p>"Tonight, the summer overall." </p><p>Kakashi hummed in agreement, and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment.</p><p>"Quite different from the other festivals we went to," Iruka said, laughing. "Do you remember when Sakura dragged us to the Tanabata Festival?"</p><p>Kakashi shook his head. "She was a bit of a terror that day, so specific about how and where we had to put our wishes."</p><p>Iruka chuckled. "True, but it was all in good fun. Do you remember what you wished for?"</p><p>Kakashi studied him. "I do. Do you?"</p><p>Iruka smiled. "I do." He leaned closer to the copy nin. "I wished you and I would get along this summer, after our disagreement about the chuunin exams."</p><p>Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "I wished that you wouldn't kill me this summer!"</p><p>Iruka looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing, and Kakashi sighed.</p><p>"What a team, we make," Iruka said, shaking his head. "And now look at us!"</p><p>"Maa, just weeks later and we've already gone away for the weekend and shared a bed," Kakashi said, leering at him.</p><p>Iruka rolled his eyes. "Such fond memories you have of our time together," he teased back.</p><p>They sat for a bit longer, before Kakashi walked Iruka home, as the younger man had an early shift for gate duty the next day.</p><p>Pausing outside his door, Iruka quickly leaned up and kissed Kakashi's masked cheek.</p><p>"This was fun, see you for our second date tomorrow!" he said, before opening his door and slipping inside.</p><p>Kakashi looked at the now closed door, in stunned silence.</p><p>"Second date?" he said to himself, softly. "Then tonight...was our first...?"</p><p>He gave the door an eye smile.</p><p>"Tonight was our first date...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and suggestions welcomed!</p><p> </p><p>Let's connect, I'm on <a href="https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>